Its Mornings Like These
by Red Amnesia
Summary: Just another unjust morning in the life of Chang Wufei...


It's Mornings Like These...  
~PkmnGirlQT  
  
The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, the birds were singing, and the world was at peace. Clouds lolled lazily about in the sky, the flowers all stretched towards the warmth being offered to everyone and everything. Butterflies flew around on the wind's gentle current and all the other creatures of the world approached the day with a positive outlook, looking to make the best out of this piece of heaven given to them. All in all, it was a perfect day.... Unless you happened to be named Chang Wufei.  
  
"Damn insects," he muttered as another unsuspecting victim was sliced perfectly in half. Wufei kicked the wings aside to a pile of various other insect parts. "Damn wind," he growled, as said wind carted the wings further than intended. "Damn sun," he scowled as his sword reflected the rays of light into his eyes. "DAMN IT ALL!!!" he screamed at the offending landscape that dared to interfere in his morning katas.  
"Wufei! Breakfast is ready!" Came a call from the doors to the safehouse. Wufei gave one last glare at the environment, in a I'll-get-you-back-for-this-injustice-later look, then sheathed his sword and walked back inside.  
  
The kitchen table was covered with food. Three boxes of different kinds of cereal, six stacks of pancakes, two giant plates filled with every kind of eggs, three plates of bacon, two plates of toast, three cartons of milk, and three cartons of orange juice. All this, plus five set places that were only 4/5ths full. Wufei took the last spot and searched for what he wanted to eat. Pancakes sounded good for a start. He reached around the table and claimed one of the stacks for his own. Now for some butter. The bowl of it sat in the middle of the table, he got a generous amount and smothered his pancakes in it. And... syrup? The last needed item was in the hands of Duo who was pouring it all over his two stacks of pancakes. Wufei waited patiently for Duo to finish, and when he did, Wufei grabbed for the bottle and turned it over above his buttered pancakes.... Nothing came out. //Injustice!// his mind screamed. Wufei was about to vocalize his anger, and perhaps strangle Maxwell in the process, but a cold stare from Heero calmed that notion.  
//Ok, no syrup, that's ok.// he reasoned. //There's plenty of other things to eat.// Nodding to himself, Wufei reached out for the box of Lucky Charms. Empty. //Humph! Lucky my-// he let out a sigh to calm his once again deadly thoughts. //There's still two more cereals and other things to eat! Just try again.//   
He grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes.... Empty! A nerve found its way to the skin of Wufei's forehead, where it throbbed angrily. His hand made one more grab, this time for the box of Cheerios... success! Relief washed over him as he poured the cereal into a bowl, then he grabbed a carton of milk to add to it. Which he soon discovered to be empty like his previous cereal advances. //Injustice!!!// Wufei sat there staring at his, now cold, buttered pancakes and dry cereal, brooding. //Where is the justice in having no syrup? Of not having milk? I cannot pilot Nataku without my morning nourishment!//   
He was finally brought out of his reverie by the quiet that had suddenly befallen the table. He looked up to find the table cleared of breakfast and the other pilots gone for their daily activities. He cursed in Chinese, they had left him to do the dishes... again! As he picked up his own plates and put them in the sink, he caught sight of one last carton of Orange Juice. //Well, it does have needed vitamins... And it is better than nothing at all.// So he picked up a glass and poured the juice in. Wufei smiled triumphantly. A full glass of orange juice all to his self. He tilted his head back, planning to down it all in one gulp, but halfway through, spit it all out into the sink. He gagged until he had enough breath to inspect the carton. He soon discovered that it had expired over a month ago. Wufei looked forlornly around the room then slowly walked outside and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds past until a loud scream rocked the safehouse and every other structure in a five mile radius.  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!"  
  
It was mornings like these, that made you want to crawl back under the covers and never wake up.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the characters or events in Gundam Wing. It belongs to whomever created it and I am not making any money off of it. So as much as youÕd like to, please donÕt sue me for my story.


End file.
